


In Time (I'll Be There)

by bbyboiyoongi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, M/M, One Shot Collection, kihyuk is platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyboiyoongi/pseuds/bbyboiyoongi
Summary: yay first (posted) fic! This was supposed to be for minhyuk's birthday but I couldn't get it in on time :( Happy dramarama day though! Also it's still november aka international kihyuk appreciation month pls come celebrate with me :D This fic is dedicated to those two.Disclaimer I was too lazy to properly write out the entire plot so this is just a series of one shots, but please enjoy!!!!side note um hello this era is The Era? I'm so proud of our boys let's get Shoot Out a 5th win let's gooo





	In Time (I'll Be There)

**Author's Note:**

> yay first (posted) fic! This was supposed to be for minhyuk's birthday but I couldn't get it in on time :( Happy dramarama day though! Also it's still november aka international kihyuk appreciation month pls come celebrate with me :D This fic is dedicated to those two.
> 
> Disclaimer I was too lazy to properly write out the entire plot so this is just a series of one shots, but please enjoy!!!!
> 
> side note um hello this era is The Era? I'm so proud of our boys let's get Shoot Out a 5th win let's gooo

“You like pizza more than chicken?” The unfortunate teacher assigned to oversee the chaotic mess that is the playground after lunch doesn’t think it’s healthy for a five-year-old’s voice to be filled with so much incredulity. Yoo Kihyun, said five-year-old, doesn’t care what the teacher thinks of his too mature tone. Because _he_ can’t fully believe what he just heard.

 

“Of course I do!” Minhyuk retorts. “Pineapple pizza is the best thing to ever exist!”

 

Kihyun gasps. Who is this kid? Who does he think he is? Clearly pepperoni is the superior topping! But chicken is still better. Kihyun says as much and is met with an even more riled up Minhyuk.

 

“Well,” Minhyuk says, crossing his arms. “I’m older. _And_ I’m taller. So I definitely know better. Take that!”

 

Kihyun is overcome with indignation. First of all, they never even told each other their birthdays. Minhyuk could very well be younger than him! Secondly, the obnoxious, outspoken boy isn’t even that much taller. Kihyun discreetly (or so he tells himself) shifts onto his tippy toes as he jabs a finger at Minhyuk’s chest. 

 

“Well,” Kihyun tries to mimic the other’s imperious tone. “I eat my vegetables every day, like Mommy and Daddy tell me to, so I’ll grow big and strong soon. Mommy and Daddy would never lie.”

 

Minhyuk simply wrinkles his nose in distaste. “I eat my vegetables too,” he said. “And look at how tall I am! I think you’re lying.” Kihyun gasps again, but louder.

 

“Never!” he exclaims. “I would never lie. Mommy and Daddy say that lying is bad. I never lie, but I do eat all my vegetables! Especially cucumbers. I like those a lot.”

 

Now it’s Minhyuk’s turn to huff out a breath. “Cucumbers? _Cucumbers_?”

 

Kihyun is confused. He had known since the beginning of their conversation that he was right, because he is the better child, better student, better at following Mommy and Daddy’s instructions, but how is it that none of his well constructed arguments had any effect on Minhyuk, but an offhand comment about his preference in greens could reduce the other boy to a shaking, incoherent mess?

 

“Get away from me!” Minhyuk cries out passionately, maybe even pushing Kihyun slightly. (Later he apologizes and claims it was an accident―an action he’d inadvertently engaged in in the heat of the moment. Kihyun doesn’t believe him.) “If you like cucumbers, I don’t like you!” 

 

Kihyun gasps for the third time in five minutes. This time’s intense inhale is louder than the past two combined. The teacher on duty looks over in mild concern. Is one of his charges (read: small, devilish balls of energy―but you didn’t hear it from him) choking?

 

“Well I don’t like you either!” the shorter child fumes, shoving Minhyuk in return. Despite his best efforts, his arms aren’t quite long enough to make the action as impactful as he would have liked. Already standing farther away from the other due to Minhyuk’s push didn’t help his limbs’ meager range. Kihyun tries to compensate. “You’re stupid!” He stomps his foot, and then adds, for good measure, “I hope a cucumber eats you!”

 

At this, Minhyuk bursts into tears, and the poor, frazzled teacher who really can’t keep an eye on twenty different children at once (yeah, he’s definitely not being paid enough for this) rushes over. 

 

“No, don’t cry,” the adult soothes desperately. “What’s wrong, Minhyuk, what’s wrong?”

 

Minhyuk just sobs and points an accusing finger at Kihyun. “Kihyun is mean!” The teacher manages to pacify a hysterical Minhyuk only after eking out an apology from a vaguely remorseful Kihyun (Kihyun really hadn’t been trying to make the other boy cry; he had only wanted Minhyuk to agree that chicken is yummier than pizza, because he, Yoo Kihyun, child of the year and tattletale extraordinaire, is always right). 

 

 

The lunch duty teacher sits Kihyun, Minhyuk, and their respective parents down for a quick meeting when the adults arrive to pick their children up from school. Kihyun looks down the entire time with his hands folded neatly in his lap. He knows his parents are disappointed in him, and he vows to never engage in this sort of behavior again. It’s all Lee Minhyuk’s fault. Kihyun’s never gotten in trouble before! He follows the rules. He listens to Mommy and Daddy. Yes, it’s definitely all Lee Minhyuk’s fault. If Minhyuk hadn’t pushed him and incited him to take more serious action, or if Minhyuk had just listened and agreed in the first place, none of this would have happened. Five-year-old Kihyun knows he knows a lot of things, but the one thing he knows better than anything else is this: he does not like Lee Minhyuk.

 

(Minhyuk, on the other hand, is much more forgiving. By the time the meeting is called at the end of the day, he has already returned to his carefree, sunshine-y self. It is only when Kihyun, at the teacher’s gentle prodding, mutters under his breath what he had threatened Minhyuk with during lunch that the older boy tears up a little. Hey, cucumbers are extremely terrifying, okay? Despite what the sharp-tongued, shorter boy said to him, Minhyuk decides he wants to be friends with Kihyun. He still thinks Kihyun is weird for liking chicken more than pizza, but Minhyuk will forgive him. After all, how could he not like someone with a smile as cute as Kihyun’s?)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates should be every several days bc I already have most of this written but don't hold me to that promise :') Come find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/bbyboiyoongi) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bbyboiyoongi) @bbyboiyoongi! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
